Drabble
by PurpleAsteroid
Summary: A day before Elizabeta is married to Roderich, Gilbert comes by to visit. ((Human names used))


Grass tickled Elizabeta's ankles as the wind swayed them back and forth gently. She took a deep breath. One last look at the familiar scene before she'd be swept away into a new life...a new life with Roderich. In a huge mansion with servants and everything. Fancy clothes. She made a little face at the thought.

Most of her life she dressed and acted like a boy and actually thought she was one. That wouldn't happen any more though.

Sure, Roderich was grouchy at stiff sometimes. But other than that he was okay. And he did love her, at least she assumed he did. What other reason would he have to marry her?

But what about _her_? He wasn't what she absolutely despised, but he was too...tame. She wasn't exactly sure she really, truly, honestly wanted to marry him. But her parents...she wanted to make them happy. And her being with Roderich made them happy. So she had to do it.

She sat down slowly, closing her eyes and allowing the wind to ruffle her long hair and skirt. Tomorrow they would be wed. In less than twenty four hours...

What about Gilbert?

She opened her eyes, then after a few seconds allowed them to flutter shut again. Now how did that thought come to her mind? What did it mean, "What about Gilbert?"? It wasn't like...like they were...well, lovers or anything. They were friends. Period. The kind that always fought each other. They were rivals on the outside, but good friends on the inside - best friends, even. He teased her, she made fun of him, but they never went too far as to actually hurt each other. And besides, they could really talk to each other about problems even though he had the tendency to interrupt her. That was about i-

"BOO!"

Elizabeta jumped up with a short scream, startled by the sudden noise. And in a split second, she realized who it was and whirled around angrily. "Gilbert!" Her green eyes narrowed at him. "What are you doing her anyway? Haven't seen you in weeks."

He shrugged, taking out his sword and twirling it on his fingers. "Where's the, 'Hello, Gilbert. You're looking as awesome as you always are?'" His lower lip pushed out when she didn't answer and only raised an eyebrow. "I've been doing stuff. Fighting and whatever." He paused, taking in her appearance. He began to snicker. "What happened to you? You dress like a _girl_! I thought you said you wouldn't ever wear a dress. And you let you hair down. It's...long. Whoa."

She reddened. "It's none of your business, Gilbert...and it wasn't my intention either."

That got his attention. "What do you mean?"

Elizabeta looked away, her hands cupping her elbows. Her voice was quiet. "I'm getting married tomorrow. To Roderich."

There was no mistaking the disappointment and hurt that flashed briefly in his crimson eyes. They were quickly masked by indifference and he faked a smirk. "With that prissy guy?" _That lucky guy_, he added mentally. "Cleaning windows and cooking dinner for him every night doesn't suit you. I like you better when you're out trying to kick Turkey's butt. I don't wanna see you two years later looking like those snobby ladies we used to make fun of."

He paused. She was now staring down at her feet silently. He knew there was something wrong. Okay, he teased her, but so what, he had said much worse before. And if she really did like-_love_-him, Roderich, she's go all defensive. Like any time he'd make fun of anything she loved. "Eli...do you want to marry him?"

"My parents say he's a nice guy. He is. He's quiet and really...formal...and..." _and everything you aren't, everything my parents want for me,_ she added. She was on the brink of tears.

"Yes or no?" Gilbert said, more seriously this time.

There was a, awkward, unbearable silence that followed. She found she couldn't answer him without telling the absolute truth. She didn't even know herself. But that was what her parents wanted, and if they were happy, she was happy. Sort of.

She thought back of those times when she needn't worry about being forced to marry, when she was a carefree little girl. Gilbert and her in the fields, sword fighting; him teasing her about being defeated by Turkey again, and apologizing afterwards; swimming in the lake and diving from the tree; her laughing at him when his bird accidentally (or maybe intentionally) pooped on his head. And then as they grew up they began to slightly drift apart, but not quite. It became uncomfortable and awkward, especially when it was confirmed she was a girl. They were getting shyer around each other, almost no trace of the kids who used to wrestle each other in the muddy grasslands. And now she was getting married and he had no idea because he hadn't really shown up lately.

At last she cleared her throat and spoke. "So are you coming? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he replied dully.

* * *

_YAAAY FIRST HETALIA FANFIC! Been dormant for weeks, re-watching APH episodes again and again, especially ones with Prussia x Hungary moments. I SHIP THESE TWO SO HARD AMG. I refer to their real names here ((except for Turkey cause I dunno if you guys would know his real name or whatever)). This is before Hungary gets married to Austria, and Prussia meets her in the field. Only I'm not going for the Hungary-abused-by-Austria-and-Prussia-saves-her thing, cause IMO Austria can hardly punch/gets mauled by Austria fans...anywayz, I drew these two: art/APH-Carrying-Flat-Colors-356162756 _

_Which shows that I'm crazier for them than I used to be with my former OTP from a cartoon called Adventure Time._

_Anyway, expect more Hetalia ((and maybe Nyotalia)) from me in the future!_

~AdventureTime104201_  
_


End file.
